cerconrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Alignment (Meta)
This is a META page, and is not related to the story whatsoever. Alignment (or '''Moral Alignment')'' is a term/concept that is used in role play environments (especially D&D-esque sessions), which can be used to describe the morals or views of a organization or individual within the session. Depending on where they align, their expected behavior and actions will be determined by such. Alignments Good Alignments Lawful Good A lawful good character typically acts with compassion and always with honor and a sense of duty. Such characters are usually peacekeepers and follow strictly under the law. Neutral Good A neutral good character typically acts selflessly, without regard for or against lawful precepts such as rules or tradition. A neutral good character has no problems with cooperating with the lawful, but does not feel obligated to them. In the event that doing the right thing requires the bending or violation of rules, they would not suffer the same inner conflict that a lawful good character would. Chaotic Good A chaotic good character does what is necessary to bring about change for the better, disrespecting bureaucratic organizations that get in the way of social improvement and places a great value on personal freedom, not only for themselves, but for others as well. Chaotic good characters usually intend to do the right thing, but their methods are generally disorganized and often out of sync and frowned upon with the rest of society. Character example includes Rook Bowman Neutral Alignments Lawful Neutral A lawful neutral character typically believes strongly in lawful concepts such as honor, order, rules, and tradition, and often abides by a personal code. Examples of lawful neutral characters include soldiers who always follows orders or judges in the court of law. A good example of Lawful Neutral is Blake True Neutral A true neutral character is neutral on both axes and tends to not lean towards any alignment whatsoever. They prefer being in the middle ground, hearing both sides and mainly taking no part in two-sided conflict (in some events helping both sides peacefully). Chaotic Neutral A chaotic neutral character is an lone wolf who follows their own desires and wishes generally shirks rules and traditions. Although chaotic neutral characters promote the ideals of freedom, it is their own freedom that comes first before anything; the concepts of good and evil come second to their personal needs. Evil Alignments Lawful Evil A lawful evil character sees a well-ordered system as being easier to exploit and shows a combination of desirable and undesirable traits-- killing others or destroying organizations for personal value or power is considered so. Power comes through order, but one can be orderly about slaughtering innocents or brainwashing the masses. Examples of this alignment include tyrants, megalomaniacs and undiscriminating mercenary types who have a strict code of conduct. Adamantite after the APD is the best description of Lawful Evil, while Aaron Spyker is a great example of a less subtle version of such. Neutral Evil A neutral evil character is typically selfish and has no qualms about turning on allies-of-the-moment, and usually makes allies primarily to further their own goals. A neutral evil character has no compunctions about harming others to get what they want, but neither will they go out of their way to cause carnage or mayhem when they see no direct benefit for themselves. Another valid interpretation of neutral evil holds up evil as an ideal, doing evil for evil's sake and trying to spread its influence. Examples of this are an assassin who has little regard for formal laws but does not needlessly kill or a mercenary who switches sides if made a better offer. Chaotic Evil A chaotic evil character tends to have no respect for rules or laws, other people's lives, or anything but their own desires, which are typically selfish and cruel. They set a high value on personal freedom, but do not have much regard for the lives or freedom of other people. Chaotic evil characters do not work well in groups because they resent being given orders and do not usually behave themselves unless there is no alternative. A character example of chaotic evil would be Red Queen.Category:Meta